


Call Me Daddy

by yallreddieforthis



Series: Ultimate Reddie Smut Series [8]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Richie, Hair-pulling, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking, Teasing, funny ending, this is seriously so much fucking sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yallreddieforthis/pseuds/yallreddieforthis
Summary: After almost a year of dating Eddie lets it slip that he's beginning to get bored of sex. Well, not sex. Just the type of sex they were having. When Richie realizes his boyfriend is looking for a lot more and comes loaded with hidden kinks he steps up his game.





	Call Me Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello after forever! If you want to read more about why my posts are so scattered and rare this past week read the end notes!
> 
> This was a special request for Jessica along with a prompt from LampPostInWinter!

"Richie, I'm _not_ telling you."

 

 

Richie had been at it for well over an hour now to try and figure out Eddie's secret. It had all started while they had been lounging in front of Eddie's TV, bored out of their minds and trying to decide what they were going to do.

 

"We could have sex?" Eddie suggested in a dull tone. The summer heat continued its assault even at this time of night and it just put them in the mood to do absolutely nothing but chew on ice cubes and take their clothes off. Sex definitely wasn't a good idea, they'd probably pass out from heat stroke at if they did anything at this point but Eddie had gotten too bored to care.

 

"Eh, sex is getting boring now," Richie said, _intended_ as a joke, but he was surprised to hear Eddie pipe up in agreement immediately after. "Wha- You don't like having sex with me anymore?!" he laughs in amusement but his pride was obviously hurt.

 

"No, of course I do," he scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Well... it's great and all that, it's just... boring. Like you said."

 

"Elaborate," Richie said as he crossed his arms over his chest, more visibly offended at this point.

 

"It's just- we _always_ do the same thing," he groans in frustration. "We never... switch it up."

 

"You want to get kinkier?" Richie teases, smirking. Eddie rolls his eyes at him and turns back towards the TV but the taller boy manages to notice his pink-tinged cheeks even in the dull light of the screen. He lets out a loud gasp. "You _do_!"

 

"I do not!" He said defensively and turned more towards the TV. 

 

That wouldn't do. Richie crawled over him so he could face him again even as Eddie tried to move away again. "You know, Eds, you talk in your sleep..." he whispers in his ear.

 

Eddie tenses up and Richie notices the way his eyes widen in horror. "What did I say?!" he says almost frantically, turning fully to Richie now. The way Richie's face splits into a shocked grin tells Eddie he must've said something wrong. "Oh god..." he muttered.

 

"I just lied about the sleep talking! So you _do_ have a kink you don't want to tell me about it! What is it, Eds? Is it super gross? Foot fetish? Or is it worse... clown fetish?" He continues to pry, knowing he'll get him to his breaking point soon.

 

"Gross, Richie, stop it!" Eddie pleads and rubs his hands over his face in frustration. Richie persisted with his ridiculous guesses that somehow got gradually worse even after Eddie thought they had reached the point where it couldn't get more disgusting. Eventually, Eddie sat with his arms crossed and his lips pressed shut as a way to tell Richie that he wouldn't be revealing shit all.

 

"I'll tell you one of mine if you tell me yours!" He tries to convince. Eddie considers it and when curiosity gets the best of him he nods hesitantly without making eye contact. "I like having my hair pulled." Richie speaks with a grin that disappears when he sees his boyfriend spin around angrily.

 

" _Everyone_ knows that, Trashmouth!" he said with a sharp tug to the end of his curls. "That doesn't count, fucker! Mine is a thousand times worse!"

 

Richie gasps once again, like a dick. "It is?! Is it like... incest or something? Want me to pretend to be your big brother?"

 

Eddie's face of disgust told him that it wasn't that, but he seemed uncomfortable and anxious which led Richie to believe that he was getting close. "No..." he mumbles and Richie pipes up with another idea immediately after because he had _finally_ gotten somewhere.

 

"Do you have a daddy kink?" He tried to speak seriously but a low giggle traveled with his voice. Eddie shook his head but his beet-red face and the way he twitched as soon as the word left his mouth lead him to believe otherwise. "C'mon, tell Daddy..." he pried in a low whisper but his tone was still joking (even if he found himself enjoying the way the word slipped past his tongue), which was very much known to Eddie who shifted away from him.

 

"Richie, stop..." Eddie mumbled miserably and Richie's heart broke a little when he saw nothing but humiliation and shame on Eddie's face. 

 

Eddie was suddenly pulled into his boyfriend's lanky arms, to his own surprise, and his hair that had grown long enough to curl at the tips was being played with by lithe, pale fingers. "You're a good boy..." Richie cooed softly, a tone Eddie hadn't heard from him very often. "Daddy's good boy..." Eddie could feel his warm breath against his ear as sharp teeth grazed against his earlobe. Eddie curled up in his lap and tried to hide how much he was enjoying this. "Richie, you don't have to-..." he was quickly shushed shortly after he started speaking as nails scraped against his scalp and through his hair softly. "I know... I know, Princess." He needed Eddie to know that he wanted this. Not just because he wanted to make Eddie feel good, but because this felt right.

 

Richie's fingertips pressed against the smaller boy's hips as he slid his hands under his shirt and around his waist. "Can you feel Daddy?" Eddie was slid against the cushion and into his hips and he noticed what he meant right away. Richie was surprisingly already hard and pressing up against him. Eddie bit his lip and pushed back into him challengingly. Richie groaned and pulled him fully onto his lap, using his hands to circle Eddie's hips over his growing erection. "That was all you, babyboy..."

 

Something suddenly snapped. Eddie was on his knees and Richie was down his throat in a matter of seconds. Somehow, even if he had initiated it Richie was still the one in control. He had two hands firmly threaded through Eddie's thick locks and was slowly guiding his head up and down to properly fuck his face. When he challengingly pulled Eddie all the way down to deepthroat him Eddie seemed to choke around his cock but when Richie pulled his hands away in surprise Eddie was still holding himself in that same position. Richie kept that in mind and continued thrusting shallowly in his mouth. When he could feel himself nearing the edge he pulled Eddie as far as he could go and watched in amazement as his pretty pink lips stretched around his cock and his eyes watered as he looked up at him lustfully. That sight alone was enough for Richie to come undone down his throat. Eddie gagged around him but didn't pull off, deciding to let him finish first. He closed his eyes and cum leaked out from the corners of his mouth which Richie picked up with his finger and fed to him again after.

 

The heat got the better of them and Eddie didn't even need Richie to reciprocate before they passed out on the couch, a cheap fan blowing on them. Eddie had clocked out first and as Richie traced his finger across his chest in random patterns he told himself he had a lot of new things to try out.

 

 

The next time they ever brought up Eddie's kink again was when they were supposed to have a nice get together with their friends and Eddie seemed to be purposefully acting out for attention.

 

Richie first noticed it when Eddie started walking differently. He seemed to always run up to walk with  Stan or something so he could be in front of Richie and sway his hips the whole time. Richie kept stopping himself from slapping his ass right in front of all of their friends.

 

Then when they had gone out to ice cream a boy a few years older than them started chatting Eddie up and Eddie just spoke to him with the same amount of enthusiasm even if the boy was obviously flirting. Richie knew he would never cheat, this was just for attention, so he tried to ignore him as much as he could. When the guy pulled up his bicep and instructed Eddie to feel it was when he had finally pulled him back to their table. Now it was his turn to have some fun.

 

Richie draped an arm around Eddie's shoulders and as they all had a bizarre conversation about crop circles Richie decided it was time to start experimenting. His hand had been hanging off of his shoulder but soon enough he brought it up to his neck and started to play with his neck. It started out with featherlight touches to his collarbone which lead to him rubbing up and down his windpipe. The touches were subtle enough that no one seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary.

 

Eddie really started reacting when Richie started putting pressure on his neck. And that had told him everything he needed to know. He needed him alone. Right now.

 

"Daddy needs you, sweetie. You're going to be in trouble for all of your teasing..." he whispered in his ear. Eddie's whole body shook as a shiver ran down his spine and he slid out of their crowded booth. Richie lightly tapped his ass as they stood up and the others all looked up at them. "We need to go before Mrs. K throws a fit. If she's in a pissy mood, I don't get laid." Eddie was too flustered to be mad at him for that comment or to inform him that all of their friends were very much aware that his mom was out of town for the weekend. 

 

"Oh yeah, sure,  _she's_ the one getting laid," Bev mumbled sarcastically under her breath.

 

Richie gasps dramatically and places a hand to his chest. "My, my, Miss Marsh. I can't believe you're accusing me of such a thing!"

 

"You tell me everything, Richie," she taunts with a smirk. "Don't pretend I don't know what's going on here." 

 

Eddie figured his boyfriend would tell his best friend and confidante about his kink so that didn't surprise him. When Bill started whining and trying to convince Beverly to tell them what she meant by that (as Stan begged her not to) Eddie got impatient since this seemed like it was going on forever. "Richie, c'mon..." he whined softly while tugging on the end of the boy's long sleeve.

 

Their friends seemed surprised at this because Eddie was always making jokes about how gross Richie was and jokingly refusing to kiss him. They'd never expect him to be so openly needy about his boyfriend taking him home to fuck him. 'You better go,' Beverly mouthed with a wink before Richie practically dragged Eddie out of the shop.

 

The Losers all looked around at each other in uncomfortable shock. The silence broke as Stan dropped his hand onto the table loudly with an expression of sudden realization. " _They didn't pay for their food_!"

 

 

The moment they entered the front door Eddie was pushed roughly against the wall and his neck was attacked with sharp bites and kisses. "Teasing daddy like that... Trying to make me jealous so you could get my attention. But you're _mine_ ," he growled and sucked dark marks all over his skin to prove his point. He belonged to him and he'd make sure that was clear to anyone who saw him. 

 

Eddie squeaked in surprise when he was suddenly lifted over Richie's shoulder and carried to his bedroom. He was dropped onto his bed roughly and looked up at he boy towering over him with a thirsty expression. "Get undressed, baby... Daddy needs to punish you." Eddie's clothes had never come off faster. "Does Princess need a good spanking to remember who he belongs to?" he asks as he sat down and dragged him over his lap. Before Eddie could answer, two sharp slaps landed against his bare bum and forced a pleasure scream out from him. "Quiet or I restart. You get 10, everytime you make a noise you get 5 more." Eddie wound up getting 15 cause he made a noise which was really 23 since Richie had to restart after 7. 

 

When his ass was red and raw Richie laid him back and started putting a condom on himself and lubing them both up. Richie pushed in right away because he could tell Eddie loved the initial sting. When his hand firmly rested on his outstretched neck Eddie's breath got caught in his throat. After his thrusting sped up a bit he experimentally added pressure. "This okay?" he whispered. He needed to make absolutely sure Eddie truly wanted this.

 

"Please... harder, Daddy..." Eddie begged from the intense pleasure of Richie ramming against his prostate with every thrust and fisting his cock in his hand. The sound of Eddie _finally_ calling him that was enough to push Richie. He started pounding into Eddie with newfound force and his grip tightened around his neck. He loved the way Eddie's face reddened and he gasped for breath before letting out whimpers and pants when he gave him some time to breathe. He had an intense feeling of power knowing that Eddie trusted him enough to put his life at stake for him. He was holding Eddie's life in his hands. 

 

"How does it feel, baby? Do you like it when Daddy fucks you and marks you up?" Eddie nodded as best as he could with Richie's hand on his neck. "You like that everyone's going to see who you belong to? Daddy's marking his territory..." he growled in his ear. "You're _mine_..." Eddie nodded quickly in agreement with a wheeze of 'Yours...' Richie noticed Eddie's needy pants and whines that meant he was getting close. Eddie always moaned like a whore when he was on the edge. "You don't cum until Daddy does..." He squeezes the base of his cock so he couldn't cum and Eddie jerks his hips wildly before being pinned down by his neck. "It's okay, baby... I'm close. So close. Such a good boy..." he whispered with kisses on his neck. Richie sped up until his thrusts slowed and jerked wildly while moaning lowly into Eddie's ear. His cock twitched in need and he released him to let him cum with him as he pressed down against his neck hard. 

 

After Eddie's orgasm, Richie pulled away and Eddie burst into gasps loud enough to send Richie stumbling off of the bed for his inhaler. "I'm okay..." he panted while taking big breaths from it. "That was... you're so good..." Eddie whispered with nothing but love and admiration in his eyes. His fantasies had been so repressed for all these years because he had been disgusted with himself, yet Richie satisfied his needs and _more_. "I love you, Richie..."

 

"Call me Daddy..." he says with a small smirk.

 

 

The next morning their friends were downstairs making breakfast for their probably exhausted friends. They all had ways of breaking into each other's houses and when one of their parents' weren't home they tried to hang out there as much as possible. 

 

An argument about how much flour to put in the waffles was in action when Richie came downstairs in nothing but boxers and disheveled hair. His neck had several hickeys and his back was covered in scratches and nail marks. They all seemed so surprised to get a glimpse of what oh-so-innocent-Eddie was like in bed but they had very little time to worry about that when Eddie descended in Richie's oversized shirt with more hickeys than imaginable and purple bruises around his neck.

 

"Oh, hey guys," Eddie said with a sleepy smile, seeming unphased by all of his friends in his kitchen. They all remained dead silent and looked at each other in shock. The conversation erupted shortly afterward when Richie kissed Eddie and then picked him up and dragged him back to his bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very very sorry for my slow posts, I promise I have lots of one-shots and chapters for All I Want in working process, but my depression hit a low for a while and it was difficult to stay motivated (: but your comments always help, so don't be afraid to leave feedback or prompt suggestions!


End file.
